That Lyric of A Song That Came to Me
by M14Mouse
Summary: Neku shouldn't be surprised because Sora is trouble. Neku is surprised because Sora is the last person that deserve to be here. **Spoilers for ending of KH3**


That Lyric of A Song That Came to Me

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Neku shouldn't be surprised because Sora is trouble. Neku is surprised because Sora is the last person that deserve to be here.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. This fic is unbetaed because I have feelings!

Neku leaned against the doorway of their shelter for the night. He listened to the music playing through his headphones.

_The path that I have chosen now has led me to a wall, and with each passing day I feel a little more like something dear was lost. It rises now before me, a dark and silent barrier between all I am, and all I would ever want to be._

It was strange. This feeling of silent in the area. He knew that the Game offered some rest from their missions. He should be thankful for those moments. Most of the time, those moments left him on the edge of his seat.

This time…it was different.

He watched the lights bounce off the windows on the nearby buildings. Creepy thing is that no one was in these buildings. He peeked through a window before they came to the shelter for the night. Then there was the silence. It was like a pressure. He had to suppress the instinct to scream and shout. Because this wasn't his home at all. There were always people moving somewhere. Here…there…someone…some place.

There was always noise.

People chatting, singing, eating…people running, walking, dancing. Cars and bikes rushing pass. Honks, Barks, Sirens…

Now…there was nothing expect the music playing from his headphones.

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind._

Something was about to happen. He could feel it.

He was about to ask Joshua does he sense it when he saw it.

Saw him more like it.

His mouth nearly dropped when he saw the familiar spikey hair. His clothes were different but it was him.

He was a little taller but still…

What in the hell was Sora doing here?!

"So, it worked. I am glad. I was little worried for a moment. Darkness can be such a tricky thing to deal with," Joshua said behind him.

"Joshua! What is he doing here?" He said as he turned around and removed his headphones from his ears.

"Sora made a choice," Joshua said as he stared out into the street and at Sora.

He turned around to see Sora wandered across the street. He looked so lost and confused.

He knew the feeling

"What did he do?"

Joshua did that stupid thing with his hands and his shoulders when he didn't want to answer the question.

"It isn't my story to tell."

He almost wanted to put back his headphones over his ears but he didn't…

He didn't want to drown out the world…

He wanted to know what Joshua knew…because he found that Joshua knew a hell of a lot what is going on. He heard the music still playing from his headphones.

_You spent the evening unpacking books from boxes. You passed me up so as not to break a promise. Scattered Polaroids and sprinkled words around your collar. In the long run, you said you knew that this would happen._

That sounded like Joshua.

"I know Sora is trouble with a capital T but he doesn't deserve to be here," He said.

"Now, that isn't true. Out of all of the players, he deserved to be here the most," Joshua said.

He sighed softly. He had no idea what Joshua was talking about. Sora didn't deserve to be here. He was good. He was kind. When Joshua said nothing more, he wanted to pull his hair out. For once, a straight answer would be great…not more of Joshua's riddles.

He was about to ask something else when he cut him off.

"A great battle between light and darkness took place. Light prevailed but at a cost."

He knew in his gut what that cost was.

"Sora…."

He only knew a little bit about Sora's journey. There was almost so much that Sora could tell him. He could tell from his expression that he wanted to tell him more but he didn't. From his brief time in Twilight Town, he knew that Sora was willing to do anything for his friends…hell for people that he just met.

Sora was just that type of person.

And that is what got to him the most…why is Sora here?

"Yes…Sora. Now, darkness has begun rearranging their pieces. New faces…new places. Or perhaps, old faces in new places."

He had the strong desire to roll his eyes.

"But the Light doesn't let their guardians wander for long…"

"You did something," He said.

Joshua smiled and did that stupid thing again.

"I own Sora one. It is only fair that I repay that debt."

"By putting him into the game!"

"By giving him a chance."

His eyes narrowed at Joshua, who continued to smile.

He tore his eyes away from Joshua to Sora, who was still wandering the street. He should go and get him and explain…well…everything. He could feel a headache forming. He wasn't looking forward to that at all.

Hell, he didn't know where to start.

"I believe that you still own Sora one as well. Can't let a debt go unpaid from one of the best players of the game."

"That is where you are wrong. It isn't about some debt."

"Oh?"

"It is about helping a friend."

He picked up his headphones from around his neck and jammed them over his ears before Joshua could say anything. He turned away from Joshua and started to walk outside into the empty streets. His walk was slow since he didn't want to scare the crap out of Sora as he approached him. He didn't want a keyblade to the face. He watched as Sora's eyes finally landed on him. Sora's eyes widen in shock and confusion then his face broke into a smile…

Before his hand reached to turn off his music player, he heard a lyric of song that called him.

_Nice to meet you, where you been, I can show you incredible things._

Despite himself, he smiled back.

Sora had that effect on people.

End

A/N: I just finished playing Kingdom Hearts 3. After the ending, my brother turned to me and said that you are going to write some fanfiction. He was right. I wrote this in like a day. I HAVE FEELINGS, OKAY!? I am still not 100% what happened in the ending and the secret ending but I have feelings (Poor Sora). A lot of them. Don't take a million years to release the next one. I don't think my little heart can take it.

Songs In Order  
Kansas-The Wall  
Florence And The Machine - Cosmic Love  
Maximo Park - Books From Boxes  
Taylor Swift, Black Spaces


End file.
